A technology for capturing an image without generating overexposure and under-exposure has been developed.
For example, a wide dynamic range process to increase the dynamic range of a composite image by synthesizing a plurality of images has been developed. PTL 1 describes an image pickup apparatus that generates an image having an increased dynamic range by synthesizing a plurality of images captured using different exposure time settings.
In addition, as an example of the above-described techniques, a technique called “dodging” has been used for silver halide photography in a dark room to generate a photo having a wick dynamic range. To apply a similar technique to a digital photo, a technique for correcting the image of a subject having a high contrast (in particular, an image of a subject captured against the sun) has been developed. This technique is called “digital dodging”. To control the effect of digital dodging, the gain, for example, of the image is changed.
Furthermore, with the widespread use of a network technology, there has been a growing user need to control an image pickup apparatus from an external apparatus via a network.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a technology for appropriately controlling a synthesizing unit and an exposure setting unit in accordance with reception of a synthesizing command and an exposure setting command and preventing a user from misunderstanding the response to each of the commands.